User talk:DarkCyberWolf
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Heroes: The New Level page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) - The King of Kings 06:03, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Which word? the Nsbp thing? - The King of Kings 04:48, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Only admins can delete pages, so if you want one deleted, just ask on one of our talk pages and we'll delete it for you. It's no problem! The page you wanted deleted has been deleted. Let me know if you need anything else! [[User:Kakki10| ' Kakki10 - ' ]][[User talk:Kakki10| ' Kassi ']][[Kassi Banoight| Banoight]] 16:36, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Just click on edit on the page where you want to remove the category and go to the categories section and then move your mouse the category u want to remove then a pencil should appear and a trash can bin, click on the trash can to delete it and the pencil to edit it. Good luck! - We wiggle, and we know it! 03:17, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Please vote for this month's Featured Article. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 05:09, January 29, 2012 (UTC) To add a picture, it either has to be saved on your computer, already uploaded to this wiki, or on flickr. Just go to the page you want it on, edit it, add photo, and choose one of the options depending on where the picture is. If it's on the wiki, just click it and you're good. If it's on flickr, you need to search for it, and if it's on your computer, you need to browse for it and select it. [[User:Kakki10| ' Kakki10 - ' ]][[User talk:Kakki10| ' Kassi ]][[Kassi Banoight| '''Banoight]] 04:46, February 1, 2012 (UTC) TOL Collab - Through my rise and fall, you've been my only friend 11:22, February 18, 2012 (UTC) You can use a character just for TOL or a one you aldredy have...its your choice - Through my rise and fall, you've been my only friend 00:37, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey I saw you edited TOL and placed your character in the Alpha team...you supposed to choose one of the Young Teams (Delta or Recon) and your character must be 20 years or younger. - Through my rise and fall, you've been my only friend 01:23, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Go on chat , we are talking bout The Olympian League (TOL) - Through my rise and fall, you've been my only friend 04:20, February 19, 2012 (UTC) There, done...btw go on wiki chat or chatango - Through my rise and fall, you've been my only friend 04:14, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Umm put it as Chapter 3, be sure to do it the same format as the 2 past ones - Yes I am Young but that doesn't mean I can't make Justice 05:52, February 22, 2012 (UTC) You posting chap 3 today if not then let Archie post his as 3 - Yes I am Young but that doesn't mean I can't make Justice 06:08, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Go to wikia chat - Demigod Games - Pregames Planning Hey guys, I decided that we really need to pick up the pace for The Demigod Games. You all want to write (I presume) and here are the categories you can write in. Just copy and paste this box and fill in your name for the categories you want to write. I've filled in one I know you guys want to do already. (You can do more than one, three is max). Thanks, and please respond! Evrytime I Dive in My Pool... I Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! 01:39, May 12, 2012 (UTC) OMG YOURE ACTIVE!!!! :D Okay, I'll give you those spots, but I may need to switch around your spot for Reaping if thing don't work out. But you have training for sure :) Evrytime I Dive in My Pool... I Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! 23:33, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Your Hunger Games Tributes Hey! We are officially starting preparations for 1st Annual Demigod Games. And since your tributes are in the games, we need the personalities of your OCs to be able to write the Reapings, Training, and the Games themselves. Fill up this form and send it me (Archie) Name: Personality: Training Strategy: (What will your character do in front of the Gamemakers? Will they purposely get a low score, or try to do their best?) Interview Strategy: (What will they do doing their interview? What do they have planned?) Strategy for the games: (What will they do doing in the games? Will they go into the Bloodbath? Will they ally with anyone?) Note: Remember to send this form to Archie, not Dago! Hey DCW. I'm your co-writer for the training part of the HG/PJO crossover. Just to let you know, I'm doing the first 6 districts' training. You can do the last 6 is that okay? She's taken by me 02:19, June 7, 2012 (UTC) You too. She's taken by me 20:53, June 7, 2012 (UTC) This sounds interesting but as much as I love to write I wont join cause well to tell you the truth I hate Jason Grace but thx for the offer. (I cant comment on blogs (have to use my Ipod to comment -_-) i dont know why) - SWAG SWAG SWAG 23:20, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey Cyber, we started The Olympian League collab were your team is in (Team Delta) and well your turn will come soon so I wanted to know if you're still in or if you're out. - SWAG SWAG SWAG 17:40, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Lol kk - SWAG SWAG SWAG 02:46, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I was going to ask u to do the second chap but i didnt know if u were active so i put you last, anyway glad to have u in - SWAG SWAG SWAG 04:16, June 19, 2012 (UTC) It's done. They say before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. This is true. It is called living. 20:57, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Go ahead! - SWAG SWAG SWAG 01:42, June 21, 2012 (UTC) We started meeting on chatango so if you wish to come then just go on wiki chat and I'll pm the link to chatango. If you aint coming then I'll just tell you what happened later - SWAG SWAG SWAG 19:09, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Dark, I moved JJ's chap cause he was taking some time and stuff. Anyway its your turn and since you weren't in the meeting I'll tell you what you should put. Put a fight between Max and Team Delta and then when Team Delta begins to gain the upper hand you can put that Max escapes. Thats it don't put more than that, hope you can write it soon ;D - SWAG SWAG SWAG 07:15, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Sure, you can join. Just put your OC name in the characters list. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 01:54, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey Dark. There's a coupe pages you've made that are practically blank and I was wondering if you could mergre them with other pages or put it on your namespace. These pages are *Pr̥thvī kī tākata *A Demigod's Shield: Ch. 2 Thanks. Evrytime I Dive in My Pool... I Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! 02:18, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Extreme's decided to skip JJ's Chap so its your turn to do a Into the Unknown Chapter Luke 12346 Hey, thanks for the invitation and all, only, as some users know, I'm switching into the mode in which I only focus on my own stories for now, since my first story has barely gotten anywhere. If I think I do have enough time to fit in a collab, I will surely pick this one, if I'm still allowed to join. :p Thanks for reading this. -- Liam's Heart Louis' Ass could i join The Greatest Heroes thing please? Luke 12346 It's done Josh-Son Of Hyperion (talk) 09:25, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Its your turn to do a chap for Into the Unknown Luke 12346 sure Luke 12346 Βρήκα τους μόνο στο wiki(I just found them on the wiki) SILLYCOCONUT (talk) 04:16, October 9, 2012 (UTC)SILLYCOCONUT! No not really. I just found them on the wiki SILLYCOCONUT (talk) 00:13, October 13, 2012 (UTC)SILLYCOCONUT! I can try, but it probably won't be out for a few days :/ Busy weekend, plus I have a lot to write .-. Yeah...I kinda maybe sorta took on too many projects -___- But, yeah, I can try. Is there a certain plot to this, or just write-as-we-go? Feelin' the ASTER? 14:44, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Okkkaaay! I shall try :) But...busy weekend..and other projects ,-, but..yes, try xD Not...feelin' the aster... 18:36, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Can I do "Andy and Kelsey going with Gavin and Abcde (who will take you to Camp Half-Blood)" Please? The Creator 17:48, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Will you use her for a small cameo, or how many chapters? (she's my favorite character so yeah need some info about it xP) - Fack Care Mate 04:20, November 25, 2012 (UTC) umm sure go ahead (Silena was born 7 years after TLO btw) - Fack Care Mate 04:44, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Sorry No, ♥♥♥when Im good Im very good but when Im naughty Im even better♥♥♥ (talk) 06:35, January 20, 2013 (UTC) I'm ok with it, just keep in mind that Nolan Swift is a trademark of Dark Cloud Industries and the original creature has the right to change or modify certain events if they do not meet the criteria of the original vision...I'm just joking, lol. But anyway, you can use him, just send me a link when you finish so I can read it. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive']] 21:48, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Er, I'm not sure yet. "Things never happen the same way twice." -Aslan 14:37, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Why are you such a good dang writer?! [[User:HunterofArtemis12|HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~Daughter of the Hunt']] 03:09, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Lockdown II Dark, don't stress. I don't have school today, so I can work however much you like. (Snow day, f yeah). Anyways, don't get caught in class if you honestly must work on it (I'd rather you didn't) [[User:HunterofArtemis12|HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~Daughter of the Hunt']] 16:03, February 25, 2013 (UTC) I'm seriously bored. I'd love to start on Chapter 2 but I don't know if you've written Chapter 1 yet...no big hurry, since you have school, we want you to get into a good college. I'm making different pages for the characters and adding information, so don't forget to read those, so you know what they are like. Okay, good look! [[User:HunterofArtemis12|HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~Daughter of the Hunt']] 17:38, February 25, 2013 (UTC) I don't want to be ''that person ''when you say you don't like a story but I don't really want Annabeth, Percy, Crystal and Nico to be in a simulation. Can we change that? Can't we have her killed for a moment, she talks to the creepy voice and like wakes up in Percy's arms and they've defeated the griffons, and then they go to where Crystal saw where Aravis was last? The simulation thing....I don't think I can handle that....sorry. [[User:HunterofArtemis12|HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~Daughter of the Hunt']] 23:38, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey can you go on chat? I need to talk to ya [[User:HunterofArtemis12|HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~Daughter of the Hunt']] 23:41, February 28, 2013 (UTC) We exist to protectWe are the Black Knights 04:47, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Welcome to Solace, where all your pleasures are satisfied. 15:10, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Your turn for Into the Unknown, I just need two things for your chap. *Remain in the arena. *Josh caught by Burning Sun and inserted into a huge machine. Also, this is your last chap since we have like 4 chapters left so do your best! - Fack Care Mate 04:09, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey Wolf, its your turn to do your chap for Into The Unknown - Luke 12346 Hey. We need to have a meeting for DitD. This is the only place we have. [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']] [[User Talk:Albus Chase|'~Potato King']] 18:56, July 2, 2013 (UTC) I knew you were a pretty boy :PSibuna4evs (talk • ) 07:35, July 7, 2013 (UTC)Sibby-the pottymouthed I LIKE TAUNTING YOU19:09, July 7, 2013 (UTC)Chocolate Miser i don't think i am in the demigod prix. sorry. i got kicked out because my story wasn't in, because i was on vacation. [[User:HunterofArtemis12|HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~The Eighth Wonder of the World.]] 01:00, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Well Archer didn't write his chapter in time so Fairy wrote hers. Now the cycle has repeated itself so we're back to me! ''SonOfZeus1200''[[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 01:47, August 25, 2013 (UTC) TOG:Mission 2 The second mission is pretty simple, all you have to do is answer the following questions. Your character is being interviewed before the games so be sure to respond as if you were the character. You can comment your answers on The Olympian Games 2 or put it here with the format and all that The Olympian Games 2/Hephaestus TV Live Lissa Altarnik *If you win, who would you dedicate the victory? *How would you describe the games? *Would you kill anyone in order to be victorious? Fred Dagbert *Do you think you have more probability of winning because the god of war chose you? *Are you excited or nervous? *Which weapon are you going to use? Yeah, I'd love to use Lissa in my chapter! You'd be using Tuesday , if it's alright? Maleonamar (talk • ) 00:19, October 29, 2013 (UTC) DARK DARK DARK DARK DARK DARK DARK DARK DARK DARK DARK!!!! Hey, remember the time I talked to you about the whole Brutus speech thingy?? ............ Or was it someone else? O.o.... I don't know..... Eri il mio soldatino, ora un principe oscuro.. ma anche per te, c'e una luce, che ad un'altra vita ti conduce....... 14:12, December 20, 2013 (UTC) It was about the whole Julius Caesar speech and how I was such a klutz when it comes to performing and I have stage fright and all those.... And I think you were giving me advices and stuff.... Ring any bells? Eri il mio soldatino, ora un principe oscuro.. ma anche per te, c'e una luce, che ad un'altra vita ti conduce....... 03:00, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Dark, I want to ask you something. Are you still willing to write for the Power of Darkness or lend your character Miracle Hill? Please reply. T.Y.We exist to protectWe are the Black Knights 12:16, January 3, 2014 (UTC) You have been Tagged! Refer to Blog for details. Crescendo Finale 13:30, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Hey Wolf, I'm wondering if you were still going to join The Legion of Thieves? [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 04:02, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey when you finish with the cover page I want to see it. You can leave it on my talk page at CHBW if you don't want others to see it yet. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 21:27, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Just Fyi, it's your turn for Children of Fey and Night. Just in case you didn't know For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 15:06, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey Wolf, it's your turn for Children of Fey and Night. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 15:06, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Where? As in location? For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 18:13, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Right now, all three of them are heading to their "room" so to speak. For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 22:30, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Yeah we kinda sent the message at the same time. Lissa drank fariy wine which binds her to the realm of the fairies, kind of like food from the underworld. She is allowed to leave with the queen's permission but that will be hard to get. Once they're allowed to leave they'll travel to the last place the princess was seen: Louisiana. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 01:22, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey if you want I can get on chat and help you with the chapter. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 20:37, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey how's the chapter coming? [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 00:21, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Community Character Demigod Abilities Hey Wolfe, it's Melody. I'm in charge of Corey's demigod abilities, and wanted to show you a list of powers for Corey if you haven't decided. (It's for every god I have in my character's and some) Ares *'Combat Perception *'Invulnerability' *'Necromancy' *'Odikinesis' *'Physically Enhanced' *'Summoning' *'Telumkinesis' *'War Manipulation' (limited) Aphrodite *'Amokinesis' *'Beauty' *'Charmspeak' *'Empathy' *'French' Fluency *'Pheromone Manipulation' *'Reality'-'Warping' Athena *'Accelerated Probability' *'Clairvoyance' *'Crafting' *'Divine Wisdom' *'Enhanced Memory' *'Hypercognition' *'Shapeshifting' *'Strategist' *'Telepathy' Apollo *'Audiokinesis' *'Divine Wisdom' *'Enhanced Achery' *'Medical Inutition' *'Musical Ability' *'Performance Art Intuition' *'Precognition' *'Truth Inducement' *'Vitakinesis' Demeter *'Atmokinesis '(limited) *'Chlorokinesis' *'Geokinesis' *'Hunger Cursing' *'Toxikinesis' *'Transfirguration' Eris *'Hex Bolts' *'Hypnosis' *'Weapon Intuition' *'War Manipulation' (limited) Hades *'Cryokinesis '(limited) *'Dark Pyrokinesis' (limited) *'Death Trance' *'Ferrokinesis' (limited) *'Geokinesis' *'Hypnokinesis '(limited) *'Induced Fear' *'Osteokinesis' *'Umbrakinesis' Hecate *'Channeling' *'Clairvoyance' *'Divination' *'Intuition' *'Mist Control' *'Necromancy' *'Psychometry' *'Spell Casting' Iris *'Death Sense' *'Enhanced Speed' *'Flight' *'Iris Messaging' *'Omnilingualism' *'Photokinesis' *'Summoning' *'Telepathy' *'Teleportation' Janus *'Chronokinesis '(limited) *'Clairvoyance' *'Door Projection' *'Precognition' *'Retrocognition' Poseidon *'Aerokinesis '(limited) *'Atmokinesis' *'Building Skills' *'Cryokinesis' *'Enhanced Strength' *'Geokinesis' *'Heat Resistance' *'Horses' *'Hydrokinesis' *'Toxikinesis' (limited) WIP Melody the Movement (talk • ) 02:15, March 13, 2015 (UTC) You ever returning? I am a Warrior. 20:12, May 30, 2016 (UTC)